Being judged, Being Loved
by cat-o-wac
Summary: Anna has moved from England to America and is living in Horseland, but her past is darkened and she has fled England with her only loyal friend her horse Hera to try and make a new start for herself, but can the people of horseland be so understanding?


_**Chapter 1**_

Anna took a deep breath as the blue wooden panelled ranch house of Horseland came into view, she knew it was going to be hard leaving home, but she never realised how far from home she was, she was 17 years old as this was the furthest away from home she had ever been. Home was about 3,000 miles away back in England, where her friends and family were. The car slowed to a stop and Anna looked up at her dad.

"Here we are hunny, I'll go tell Mr. Handler that we are here, meanwhile you settle in Hera"

"Sure Dad"

As her dad left the car Anna sighed, as she got out of the car she fixed her long brown hair and straighten out her black vest top and purple jodhpurs. As she walked towards the trailer on the back of the car a loud whinny echoed through the box she smiled and thought to herself 'Trust me girl, I don't wanna be here either.' She pulled down the front ramp of the trailer and smiled at her horse Hera.

"Hello girly, did you get abit bored in there come on girl" She patted Hera on her neck and walked her out of the trailer. Hera stretched out her neck and let out another shrieking whinny. Hera was a 16 hh 6 year old Dapple Grey with dark grey legs Andalusian Mare. As Anna turned around she saw 7 people waiting to greet her, it was Sarah, Bailey, Molly, Alma, Zoe, Chloe and Will, Anna smiled at them and they each took turns greeting her. Then the attention turned to her horse.

"Wow she's stunning Anna, what's her name?" Sarah asked rubbing Hera's face.

"This is Hera, she's a full bred Andulusian" Anna shyly answered.

"She certainly is!" Bailey jeered "Look at her branding, it's as clear as day!" Bailey said as her ran his hand over the 'Cresset over A' brand on her hind quarter."

"Finally someone with a bit of class" Zoe mumbled. Anna blushed as the others laughed at her comment.

"She's just beautiful" Will said as she gently rubbed her nose.

"Thank you all so much, you don't realise how much work she's been!" Anna smiled and looked at the floor "I'm just gonna put her inside and settle her, what stable is she in Will?" Anna asked as she walked towards the barn.

"The spare one next to the hay, nearest the palomino Jimber" Will answer as he followed.

Anna put Hera into the stable and gave her pat. "This is our new home girl" Anna shut the door behind her and as she left the barn Hera whinnied at the top her lungs again.

"Sorry about her she gets a bit upset when she's moved" Anna said to Will.

"Its fine, all horses are like that. Do you want a hand getting her stuff out of you trailer?" Will asked

"Yeah that would be great thanks" Anna smiled back.

Anna and Will brought out 2 fairly large suitcases of Anna's and a large trunk and 2 bags full of Hera's needs. Anna's Dad came and took the suitcases up the house and into her new room while Anna and Will moved Hera's belongings to next to her stable. Hera was box walking very impatiently and began to rear and kick out, Anna began to worry.

"Shit! Will can you pass me the smallest bag, it should have the lunging stuff in it" Anna said panicking.

Will handed her the bag and watched as Anna slowly began to settle Hera down and get bridle designated for lunging only, a roller and side reins onto Hera.

"So sorry Will she just gets so wound up!" Anna apologised as she lead Hera out of the Barn "Do you mind if I lunge her in the school for a while to calm her down?"

"Not a problem, don't worry Anna these things happen." Will smiled as he opened the School gate.

"Thank you so much" Anna smiled.

Anna began to lunge Hera as she began to settle down Will and Sarah were watching from the fence.

"She's gorgeous isn't she Will?" Sarah said watching Hera move.

"Huh? Oh yeah stunning" Will stumbled over his words not taking his eyes of Anna. Sarah began to laugh.

"You like her don't you Will!" Sarah giggled

"What? Yeah she's a beautiful horse" Will blushed.

"I wasn't talking about the horse" Sarah said as she nudged his shoulder.

Will was turning bright red "Sarah please... Don't say anything." Will laughed.

"Don't worry I wont" Sarah said as she walked off.

Will continued to watch as Hera began to settle into herself and begin to move how an Andalusian should. Suddenly Anna's Dad appeared.

"Anna! I'm goona go now hunny!" He shouted from the fence.

Anna looked up "Wait one sec Dad. Um Will I know this is all sudden but would you mind working her for me while I sort things out with my Dad" Anna asked worried she asked too much of him.

Will looked around as if she meant someone else "Um yeah sure!" Will opened the gate and took Hera off Anna.

"You'll be fine" Anna whispered to Will as she ran off after her Dad. Leaving Will with a rather confused looking Hera.

Anna sorted out thing with her Dad, said her goodbyes and had a little cry as she waved him off. After he was out of sight she started walking back down to the ring, she stopped by the barn and watched as Will was speaking to Hera, and Hera seemed happy and very calm. Hera turned into him with her pricked forwards and rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her neck, Anna watched in awe as she'd never seen Hera take to someone so quickly, Hera was a very timid horse around new people as she mistreated in her old home and Anna had to do so much with her just to get her to trust her and she's taken to Will as if he had been with her the whole time.

"She really likes you ya'know" Anna smiled as she lent against the fence.

Will jerked out of his trance with Hera. "Thanks, you've got a real gem here Anna!" Will said as he walked over to the gate.

"Thanks Will, you're the first person I've seen her act like that with apart from me." Anna smiled as she took Hera off him. Will just smiled.

When Anna had finished putting Hera away and brushed her down, she had a quick look round the barn. She looked all the horses, Scarlet, Aztec, Cleo, Button, Chillie, and Pepper and when she turned back to look at Jimber she saw him and Hera leaning there head over their doors and blowing into each others noses. Anna just laughed and she heard someone clearing their voice behind her.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting Anna, but I just thought I should show you to your room" Will said kind of embarrassed.

"No it's fine, thanks Will." Anna said smiling back at him.

Will took her into the Horseland Ranch house and showed her, her new room. It was a large very minimal room with cream walls and double bed, a closet, chest of draws, a desk and an en suit bath room.

"Wow this is better than my room back home!" Anna laughed as walked in.

"One of the best rooms in the house." Will smiled as he leaned against the door frame. Anna smiled and looked down at the floor.

"Thanks so much for this Will." Anna said quietly.

"Don't thank me I never chose the room that was baileys doings" He laughed as he walked in and sat on bed next to Anna.

"No I mean for everything today Will" Anna said as she looked up at Will. "It's the nicest someone has ever been to me in a long time" Anna said started to get a bit upset.

"Hey don't worry about it, don't get upset over little old me, I mean I knew I was hospitital but I never thought I'd put someone in this state" He laughed as he put his arm round Anna's shoulders, he knew something more deep was going on, but I wasn't going to intrude on that today. Anna managed a little laugh and rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead gently, as Anna lifted up her head and began to lean into him to kiss him but the sound of a triangle clanging made her jump.

"What the hell is that?" Anna said jumping off the bed

"It's just the dinner bell silly come on, lets get some food" Will laughed as he took her by the hand and lead her down to lunch

_**Chapter 2**_

A week had passed since Anna and Hera had moved to Horseland and they both settled in very quickly. Anna got used to the new place and the new way of things with help from Will and Hera was settling in very well being slowly introduced tot he horses one at a time as Jimber watched over and helped her.

Will got up at 7am to go give the horses their morning feed, when he got down to the barn he saw that Hera wasn't fed yet and normally Anna fed her at 6:30am which was the same time she used to be fed when she was home as not to make any quick changes to Hera routine. Hera was very restless so he gave all the horses including Hera their feeds and went off in search of Anna. He knocked on her bedroom door, and when he got no answer decided to go in anyway, he found Anna in floods of tears sitting at her desk, he walked up beside her, crouched down and put his arm round her, Anna lifted her head up and wiped away her tears.

"Oh my God Will I'm so sorry I forgot about Hera I bet she was in a right state this morning." She managed to muffle out from under her tears.

"Don't worry about her what's wrong with you Anna? Come on you can tell me." Will said as he rubbed her arm softly.

"Well you know I said Hera wasn't always the easiest horse to manage, well when I bought her I didn't know what I was getting myself in for and she turned out to be allot worse than I thought, in fact she was down out dangerous. Shed nearly killed her old owner many times and when I bought her and tried to take her out the trailer when I got home she threw me against the wall of the trailer and nearly trampled over me in a fit of fear. So many people told me she was too dangerous and that the best thing to do was to have her shot because she would kill someone, but I stood by her, and one day when I had a long training day work there was a huge thunderstorm and Hera was so scared she broke out and ran off into a nearby forest, my aunt was looking after her for me and she got in her car and raced after he into the woods, but the forest path suddenly got narrow and she ended up crashing the car, she had such a bad head trauma no one thought she'd survive, but she did, but she suffered severe brain damage and went into a coma, she was in it for 2 months all the time people were giving more hassle about Hera saying I should've had her shot, and none of this would've happened and then the most dreadful thing happened, she must have fitted in her coma and she died, so I was distraught from loosing my aunt and then all the blame was placed on me for her death because I stood by my horse. My mum basically disowned me the only person who understood was my dad and since then I've always been judged, that's why I said that you were the first person to treat me so nicely in a long time." The tears flooded up in her eyes again "Please don't judge me, I didn't want to loose Hera because I knew she was wonderful just no one saw it, she was fine with me its just she had trust issues." Anna began to sob uncontrollably. "It's 5 years today, since she died"

"That's so dreadful Anna, I won't judge you, I mean I understand how you feel about Hera but I could never know that feeling from being blamed for killing your aunt." Will eyes began to water, he felt so bad for Anna, he lifted her chin up to his face " Anna , you are the most beautiful and loveliest girl I have ever known and I know you would never have given up on your horse, you and her have something... Something so strong it's unbelievable. You, you are just amazing" Will kissed her forehead gently as Anna began to pull herself together.

"Thank you so much Will." Anna stroked his cheek and leaned into him slowly, then their lips met for the first time and no one else seemed to matter, it was just those two. Their kiss was broken by the clang of the triangle symbolising breakfast was ready. "Breakfast's ready, Will." Anna said looking to his eyes.

Will tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Okay let's go" Will took her by the hand kissed her quickly and they headed down to breakfast together.

By lunch everyone had arrived and everyone was getting ready to go on a trail ride, Anna walked into the barn just as the others were leaving Anna smiled as they walked out with their horses but all of them looked away apart from Sarah, she stopped smiled at her and said 'I'm sorry' then walked off, Anna was really confused. Zoe and Chillie were the last to come out, and as Zoe brought him past Hera he kicked out and caught Hera in her face and she squealed and ran to the back of her stable, while Zoe laughed. Anna ran over to Hera who was shaking in the back of her stable and had an open cut above her nose. Anna got a cloth and warm water and held it over it. Will walked into the barn and waved them off and walked up to Anna as she was coming out, she hid the blood stained cloth.

"Not going with them eh?" Will smiled

"No. Did you say anything to them about what happened?" Anna asked fiddling her fingers and feeling really uncomfortable.

"Anna, I'd never say anything about that that is completely personal. Why'd you ask?" Will asked really confused

"Oh no reason just wondered" Anna forced a smile on her face. "I'm gonna take Hera for a walk down a short trail just to introduce them to her." Anna said as she reached for Hera's rope head collar and rope.

"You not gonna ride her?" Will asked

"Um no." Anna looked at the cut that would be rubbed by a bridle. "Just gonna lead her so she gets used to them" she smiled.

"Okay, give me one sec and I'll get Jimber and come, if that alright?" Will smiled

Anna sighed, she wanted to be alone really but she couldn't say no to Will, the only friend she had there "yeah sure why not"

Will got on Jimber and walked next to Anna with Hera, they headed down the meadow trail chatting about Hera and Jimber, not much about each other. When they got to the meadow Anna gave Hera a long line and Will just let Jimber loose.

"Will he be alright like that Will?" Anna asked looking at Jimber grazing

"Yeah I just let him loose sometimes he comes home when he wants" He smiled, Will looked across at Hera squinted his eyes to see what was on her nose "Anna, has Hera got a cut on her nose?" Will said getting up.

"Oh Will don't worry about – "Anna said rushing after him biting her lip.

"It's deep wound, she must have been kicked! But she doesn't get turned out with any of the others. Who kicked her in her face Anna?" Will asked starting to get angry

"It's nothing Will..." Anna mumbled putting her head to the floor.

"Anna tell me who did this!" Will asked worriedly as he wiped the blood with a tissue from his pocket.

"Um, well it was Chilie this morning, must have been accident" Anna said fiddling with the lead rope.

"A kick in the face is no accident. That's why you never rode her isn't it?" Will asked rubbing Hera's face.

Anna sat down and just burst into tears "Somehow they know Will and they are judging me, it's like my old place all over again, this time I've only lasted a week!"

Will walked over to Anna and sat down beside her and rubbed her shoulder as she lent her head on his shoulder. Will lent into her and kissed her, Anna kissed back and they kissed passionately, Will began running his hand down her back and under Anna's vest top, and Anna starting to stroke his abs under his shirt. They lay back on the grass together and Will began to take off Anna's top as Anna undid his jeans.

"Well what do we have hear then?" Zoe giggled as her and the others rode by them and stopped. They all laughed, even Sarah sniggered. Anna gasped and turned bright red she shoved Will of her and began to hurriedly chuck on her vest. She ran over to Hera, vaulted onto her back bareback and galloped back to Horseland with Hera in just her Head collar and rope.

Will stood up and did up his jeans. "Anna wait. For fuck sake guys! Have some respect if you knew what shed been through... She, she just needed a friend" Will blushed.

"Looks like you're more than a friend Will!" Alma laughed and the other joined in.

"And actually will we do know what she's been through, Bailey did a background check on her and it looks like she lost her aunt because of her bitch of a horse! Stupid girl, she should've had that beast shot!" Chloe giggled.

Will couldn't even look at them, he called Jimber over tacked him and quickly set off after Anna who was just a spec in the distance

_**Chapter 3**_

Anna got back to Horseland, she gave Hera a pat tied her up outside the house fully tacked up with a bandage over the gash on her nose to stop the bridle rubbing. She came out the house with 2 saddle bags and a sleeping bag and tent rolled up on her back.

Will got into the yard, and began to run round looking for Anna, he searched the school the house and then noticed that Hera wasn't in her stable. He tried calling her phone but she wasn't answering, he started to worry and panic. The others arrived back as if nothing had happened laughing and giggling amongst them selves.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!" Will screamed as the walked into the barn.

"What do you mean Will?" Sarah said reaching out to him, as he moved his arm away she looked shocked

"You should no exactly what! What you did to that poor girl was just plain cruel, the reason she came to Horseland was to get away from all that treatment, she wanted to go somewhere and start afresh and now look she's done a runner. Fuck knows where she is, she's never been on these trails by herself!" Will shouted straight into Sarah's face.

"Oh well, serves that bitch right" Chloe chuckled.

Will walked up to her till he was about and inch away from her face, he lent into her ear and hissed "You make ne fee sick, what you made Chillie do to that poor SCARED! Horse. If I was you I'd keep my snobby little mouth shout. Understand!" Chloe froze and nodded fear showing in her eyes. She'd never seen Will like this.

He started to tack up Jimber who was looking rather worried that he couldn't find his new friend in the stable next to him. Once he was ready he got on Jimber, but before he left he turned and looked at the other s and said to them "I'm gonna find her, if you people have any hearts you'll come and try and find her" but none of them moved. Will sighed and started cantering down the meadow trail.

Anna was letting Hera graze in the meadow, Anna had tears running down her face, and every now and then Hera would turn and look at her and nudge her foot. Suddenly there was rustling from the bushes and this spooked Hera, she went galloping off into the forest next to the meadow, but she got Anna off guard as she dodged through trees and on caught Anna in the chest knocking her clean off Hera, yet Hera carried on galloping of. Anna began to panic calling and crying out her name, then her phone rang and it was Will.

"Anna are you o-"Will was cut mid sentence.

"Will I'm in the forest next to the meadow and Hera has taken off, I dunno where she's gone, help me please I can't loose her, not after all we've been through." Anna cried uncontrollable.

"Okay okay Anna don't worry we'll find her, I'll be with you in 2 mins" He hung up and galloped Jimber towards the meadow; he saw Anna's hands waving.

"Which way did she go?" Will asked as jimber looked round restlessly.

"She went straight, but no offence she won't come to anyone bar me when she's in this state." Anna said wiping away her tears.

"Okay. Climb on the back of jimber, but hold on." Will puller her on to Jimbers back and the galloped off in search of Hera.

Back at the ranch house the others could hear a storm beginning, Chloe couldn't stand still constantly looking out the window.

"That's it I'm going out to search! This is partly my fault" She said grabbing her rain coat

"Wait sis I'll come too, don't want you going on your own" Zoe said grapping Chloe's arm. Before they knew it all the others had agreed to come as well

Anna and Will had been searching for half an hour and not even a sign of Hera, Anna began to cry again and they could hear the storm approaching. All of a sudden there was a loud scream back from the way the came. Anna and Will galloped back towards the sound and found Chloe and Chillie face to face with a Mountain Lion. Chillie was freaking out and jimber was starting to panic. The others were hanging back not knowing what to do. All of a sudden there was a clutter of horse shoes and Hera appeared and ran out in-between the Lion and Jimber and reared up at it.

"HERA DON'T! MOVE OUT THE WAY GIRL!" Anna was screaming, she jumped off Jimbers back.

Will tried to grab her but he missed. This attracted the Lions attention and it began to take interest in Anna. As it went to pounce on Anna Hera spun and booted it in its leg and reared again, and the Lion fled. Anna's heart was racing. Hera walked over to her and blew out at Anna with her ears up. Anna laughed relieved that everyone and Hera was safe. The others stood in shock at how Hera had reacted to protect Anna and how Anna was risking her life for her horse.

Anna simply mounted Hera and started to trot passed all of them, too busy patting Hera to look at any of them. Chloe was still in shock from her ordeal and the rest headed back together. When they were back they found Anna standing in Hera's stable cleaning out the cut on her nose.

"Stand girly, I know it's sore. You're such a brave horse girl. Dunno where I'd be without you" Anna said resting her head into Hera's neck. Hera responded by putting her head on Anna's shoulder. Anna soon realised she was not alone in the barn and she went quiet. "See you in the morning girl." She whispered kissing Hera's muzzle. She slotted Hera's night feed into the slots on the door and walked out the barn. Chloe pulled her to one side.

"How's her nos- I mean how's she after her ordeal" Chloe said looking at Hera's nose.

Anna couldn't even look her in the eye "It's getting better thanks. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." Anna walked past the rest of them with her head down and quickly glanced up at Will who smiled, but Anna was not in the mood for smiling right now.

_**Chapter 4**_

A few days after Hera's spook Anna still hadn't spoken properly to Will or the others, she just felt secluded again. In the morning Anna let Hera finished her morning feed, and then tacked her up. She took Hera out into the school where she had already set a course of jumps which included a treble a water tray and 2 huge oxers that were 4 foot 4 tall and 4 foot wide. All the others where either just under 4 foot or slightly above it. Anna had found that jumping with Hera was a good way to escape from the world for an hour.

She mounted Hera in the school and began to warm her up on the outside of the jumps. She laughed as Hera began to passage and do her fancy trot. Anna began to canter her round, as she went passed the water tray she felt Hera stiffen up "It's alright girl, we've done this before" Anna soothed as she patted Hera's neck.

Anna began the course and nothing else seem to matter, it was just her Hera and the jumps. They got to the water tray Anna gave Hera an extra squeeze and over it clearly she went, then came the treble with a huge oxer at the end, Anna took a deep breath as she turned into the treble, over the first, 2 strides to a vertical and then 3 strides to the oxer, Anna shut her eyes as Hera lifted herself over it. Clear. 2 more left, they jumped the second last a triple bar and then the final jump was the largest oxer, over the went and there was a slight knock, Anna turned back but it stayed. "YES! Good girl!" Anna cheered as she dropped her reins onto Hera's neck and patted her up her neck as she cantered round rather chuffed with herself. Anna turned and saw Will standing there clapping.

"Nice round girls" He smiled as he leaned on the fence.

"Thanks." Anna said as she carried on walking pass him, patting Hera giving her a long rein.


End file.
